You Will Never Be Mine
by SweetFaith06
Summary: ONESHOT: Willie reflects on his past and unrequited love for Maggie as she lies dying right before his very eyes. PLEASE R&R :D


**A/N:** Alright, first of all I've got to explain myself before you read. I understand that most feel that nothing's worth reading unless you can understand it firsthand, but please give it a chance because you might actually (hopefully!) like it. :)

First off, this is the point of the series when Willie's going a tad bit off the deep-end…well…more so than usual. :P This (to me) also helps to better tie in Maggie's leaving the show. When it's in italics please understand that this is Willie imagining/reenacting the **_PAST_**. When it's not in italics, that's actually him responding to the Maggie in his subconscious in the present without him actually realizing that he's there in the hospital. Odd? Yes…very, I suppose, but I actually like this. I wrote it off the top of my head all this afternoon/evening, so hopefully you'll like it, too! With that said, please enjoy:)

**You'll Never Be Mine**

Willie stood over Maggie's sallow form and felt the sudden desire to weep, his hands trembling at his sides as he slowly sank into the chair adjacent to her bed and sighed.

It was Roxanne - _she_ had been the one to do this to her. What right did she even have to do such a horrible thing in the first place? Maggie was an innocent woman just beginning to enjoy life and she...she...

Moaning miserably into his open palm, Willie raked his fingers through his shaggy mop of blonde hair and released a small whimper, his eyes straying despondently over toward Maggie's slim form in a painstaking effort to grasp reality. The natural radiance in her cheeks was now gone, a sickly, pasty white staying behind as the regrettable substitute. Her eyes were closed, yet Willie truly feared that if they had been open they would no longer shine like the precious sea glass he'd find along the shores of Collinsport.

_"Oh,_ Maggie..."

_"What are you doing here, Willie? I thought I told you to never come back here, again."_

"I know, Maggie, but I just had ta see ya. You see, I-"

_"Get out! Pop would be furious if he knew you were here!"_

"I know, Maggie, but I really need to tell ya something" Willie returned apprehensively, licking his bottom lip as he tremulously wrought his hands before him. Noting that he finally had the lovely brunette's interest he continued, "I...well...I-I don't really know how ta tell ya this, but I...um..."

_Maggie gave him a genuinely inquisitive look, daring to take one step closer as she ventured, "What are you trying to say, Willie? Has something happened?"_

"Uh, no, I, uh...well...ya see, Maggie, I-"

_"What, Willie? Come on, out with it!"_

Willie trembled due to being addressed in such a crude fashion, yet nonetheless he somehow managed to pull himself together before taking a deep breath and bowing his head. Then, in a voice barely above a whisper he revealed clumsily, "Maggie, I...I-I love you...v-very much."

_His stomach did an agonizing flip the moment that the dark-haired beauty gave him a piteous look, her head shaking back and forth in an almost admonishing manner as she reached out and took him by the arms. "I'm sorry, Willie" she apologized, "but I can't love you...I still have strong feelings for Joe. Surely you can understand that?"_

"A'course I can" Willie returned almost jovially, forcing a chuckle to escape his lips as his heart continued to break on the inside. "Joe's a really great guy, so I guess it's only natural that an amazing woman such as yourself would prefer him over the likes-a me."

_Maggie bowed her head. "Oh, please don't be that way, Willie...you're making me feel just awful."_

"Aw, c'mon, don't worry about it, I-"

_"Please" she begged, bringing a hand to his cheek, "_**_please_**_ find it in your heart to forgive me, Willie. I sense that I have wronged you far more than I could ever possibly know, and for that I'm sorry."_

Willie could only stare dumbly at Maggie in return, his mouth now intolerably dry as she pulled him in for a tight embrace. The incredible sensations of her soft form pressed against his own and her Jasmine perfume brought tears to his eyes since he knew that she would never be his to love, his heart breaking even more once she placed a chaste kiss upon his cheek amidst a single act of gratitude.

_"Thank you for understanding" she whispered, giving Willie a warm smile before pulling away from their embrace so that she could gaze into his pained eyes._

Willie smiled at her in return, yet it was noticeably forced. "You're very welcome" he whispered, his heart clenching painfully within his chest once her heartbreaker smile only blossomed in its passion. At that very moment he knew that he had lost her forever...

_**Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.**_

Jolting back to attention, Willie nearly felt his heart stop the moment he realized that Maggie's lifeline had suddenly fallen to a flat plane, his palms now moist and sweaty as he scrambled over to his love's side and grasped her by the shoulders. _"Maggie!"_ he wailed, giving her a frantic shake, "Oh, God, _please..._Maggie!"

She didn't answer, her form falling lifelessly within Willie's panicked embrace as he pulled her hysterically into the refuge of his arms, his heart bleeding as he directed his tearful gaze up toward the cracked ceiling of the hospital room and wept.

How could a woman of her warmth and benevolence be so cold to the touch? She couldn't be gone...she just _couldn't!_

"Maggie?"

_She turned around in order to look back at her caller, a warm smile now upon her lips as she questioned rather shyly, "Yes, Willie? Was there something else that you needed?"_

"Only one thing" he assured her, anxiously licking his lips. "Ya know that you can always call on me if ya need anything, right? I'm here for you."

_Maggie smiled tenderly. "Where on earth would I be without you, Willie?"_

The blonde gazed down upon her still face as he held her close amidst the scratchy sheets of the hospital bed, questioning softly within the security of her ear, "Well where will _I_ be without _you?"_

**© SweetFaith06 June 11th, 2006**

**A/N:** You copy, I hurt you! LoL Anywhos, I would greatly appreciate it if you'd review, for I've worked very hard on this! Also, please check out my story **"Desire"**, which I'm actually rather proud of, as well since I just wrote out the 3rd chapter yesterday and I found it to be more intriguing than most of my work. :) If the rating of "M" disturbs you, however, I may not recommend this story since there ARE some VERY adult themes. With that said, please review and…well…hopefully read my other work! ;0)


End file.
